


Yo, I'll tell you what I want,what I really really want

by keeki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Eventual Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeki/pseuds/keeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was 16 and more than old enough to be without a babysitter, in his opinion. However, after about the fifth time his father caught Stiles snooping around a crime scene, he had a different idea. This was 2 years ago and ever since Stiles has had to deal with old Ms.Macgrath from down the street spending at least 3 evenings and nights per week at his house being boring and entirely ineffective in her purpose as babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing on here and my first time writing, period, in just about forever. Therefore, I apologize. (please be gentle ;o;) I just really wanted to write something with babysitter!Derek and underage Stiles doing the naughty because I'm dirty and I haven't seen it enough.  
> In this story Stiles is 16 and Derek is about 20. They live next door to each other, Derek with his sister (Laura). I'm still trying to figure out if I want to keep Derek a werewolf or not.  
> I do not have a beta (pfft, and let what friends I have know my strange fetishes and read my smut? No ty), nor am I of Irish decent so I'm sorry if I got any spelling or grammar wrong. Please let me know. I'm also so up for suggestions :D
> 
> (tags and stuff will be added as the story goes on)

Stiles was 16 and more than old enough to be without a babysitter, in his opinion. However, after about the fifth time his father caught Stiles snooping around a crime scene, he had a different idea. This was 2 years ago and ever since Stiles has had to deal with old Ms.Macgrath from down the street spending at least 3 evenings and nights per week at his house being boring and entirely ineffective in her purpose as babysitter. 

On days when his dad had to go work night-shift she would appear on his doorstep at always the same exact time and carry out the usual schedule like clockwork: Walk through the door at a little after 6; have some horrible smelling, abstract looking food prepared by 6:45 (Stiles could, in fact cook for himself. He usually did. Hell, he's the one that made sure his dad ate well. But, after several failed attempts to even be let into the kitchen after 6 and after several lectures in heavy Irish accent he quickly learned that the old woman would not have any of that. In her own words, "Be gad, wee lad! Ye needs the proper nutrients to grow big and strong! Let ye sit down and eat ye foods. You're too thin, d'ya know what I mean like?" Stiles was naturally lithe and he learned to accept this. He only wished she would as well.) When he would finish forcing down his food around 7:15 she would insist he do his homework under her watchful eye. Afterwards, he would sit and watch Lifetime with her until she fell asleep. It was this time that he had free reign. After making a distinct Stiles-shaped lump under his bed covers (just in case) he would sneak out and roam the streets should the mood hit. 

It was a little bit through his second year of boring babysitting and horrid food that poor Ms. Macgrath passed from a heart attack. Stiles felt minimally sad about the occurrence. She was a well-meaning woman. But, this meant he was free! 

The next time his dad went off to work the night shift a week later, Stiles saw him out the door with a smile on his face and a promise to behave. He ran upstairs and peaked through the blinds to watch as his dad drove away. As soon as the cruiser was out of sight he punched the air in victory, shed his clothes save his boxers, blasted Spice Girls and began a victory dance around his room. No more gross food and no more Lifetime. He was finally a free man, able to do whatever he wanted. He shimmied out of the room singing to himself and slid down the banister. Swaying his hips and bobbing his head to the loud music emanating from upstairs he made his way to the fridge and was in the middle of his second large gulp of milk from the container when it seeped into his mind that something was off. He slowly stepped away from the fridge and backtracked through to the living room. 

Standing in his living room, arms crossed, eyebrows raised and amused smirk on his face was his neighbor. The neighbor that may or may not have been his masturbating material since he witnessed him washing his wet-dream of a car, shirtless, some years ago. Stiles' eyes widened and he opened and shut his mouth several times not fully knowing what to say and slightly confused as to why his neighbor was in his house. "D-Derek?!" his voice was not high-pitched. Definitely not high-pitched. Shortly after successfully being able to say something it hit him that Spice Girls was still blasting from upstairs. 

Stiles screeched and ran upstairs, slamming shut and locking his door. He practically broke his computer in his haste to turn it off. Stiles paced his room and keened when he remembered he was half naked. He tossed on the first few items of clothing he found and tried to get his breathing under control. Maybe if he just pretended nothing had happened, he'd be alright? Or he could throw himself from his bedroom window. Then there would be no time for them to look back on the past recent events while he was rushed to the hospital! That sounded like a better idea. He stared at his window longingly for a few seconds then sighed and ran his hands through his hair a couple of times. No, that wouldn't do. He turned sharply on his heel and looked at the door with dread. He could do this, it wasn't like he lacked experience with horribly embarrassing himself. He took a couple of deep breaths, determinedly nodded to himself.

Stiles stomped towards the door and flung it open, only to nearly scream in shock when Derek was standing right outside it with his arm raised as if he was about to knock. He caught himself and tried to look as nonchalant as possible, "Oh, hey dude. Wow, when did you get here? I totally did not know you were here." He attempted to do a cool laugh but it ended up coming out a bit maniac. "What's up?" 

Derek raised his eyebrows in confusion "Didn't your dad tell you? I'm your new babysitter." His eyes slowly raked down Stiles' front and back up to his eyes. "Your shirt is inside out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babysitting adventures begin rather uneventfully thanks to Derek's complete lack of social grace. Stiles does not let this ruin his motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos ;u; I was pretty sure I would get hate mail or something but you guys made me feel way better. I finally got the outline for this story pretty much finished so putting up chapters should (in theory) be pretty quick and easy. I've decided Derek is not a werewolf in this. 
> 
> Again, this is only beta'd by my computer's spellcheck so if there's something horribly wrong, please let me know.

The rules under Derek's new supervision were simple. He felt Stiles was practically an adult, therefore he would be treated like one. He could cook for himself, "Unless you really want to try surviving something I attempt to cook." And, he was expected in bed by 11:30 PM on school nights. That way he could get a good nights sleep. Should it be a weekend night he could do whatever he wanted (Stiles found it a personal victory that he did not spout out, "you.") as long as he was home my 1:30 AM. "And no crime-scenes, Stiles. I will know, and the minute you try anything stupid I will destroy you."

Stiles was pleased with this, though somewhat scared by the threat and accompanying death glare with flared nostrils. He couldn't help but be thrilled that the new rules did not involve Derek breathing down his neck whilst he did his homework. Though, the idea of Derek that close to him sent a bolt of heat down to his groin. Who was he kidding, though the rules were better, the new babysitter would probably kill him with unresolved lust. He supposed this was a step up from Ms.Macgrath forcing him down to watch some movie about a vengeful woman shooting her cheating husband or something. 

After their talk, Stiles went about making dinner: a fluffer-nutter sandwich with half a bag of Cheetos; truly gourmet. Shoving the sandwich in his mouth he walked into the living room and gracelessly plopped down on the couch, gnawing happily away. He completed his meal rather quickly, watching Derek fiddle with his phone nearly the entire time. He cleared his throat. "So, you live next door."

Derek did not bother to look up from his phone, "yep."

"Coool. For like, what, 5 years now?"

"Yep."

Stiles stared at Derek for another couple minutes as awkward silence blanketed them. He sniffled and shuffled around in his seat, "So..."

"What, Stiles?!" Derek snapped his head up and looked at him, eyebrows raised and Stiles wondered how much emotions the man could portray with them, alone. 

"Nothing, nothing. Jeez!" He got up from the couch, flailing a bit, and went to clean his plate and put it away. "I'm going upstairs, my computer is more talkative than you." He shouted as he ran up to his room. After shutting his door he idley clicked around the internet, not fully concentrating on what he was doing. His mind was too overcome with the man downstairs. It would be his mission to become bros with Derek. Then, after they were best bros, Derek would fall in love with Stiles' wit and humor. They would have a lot of hot rabbit-like sex, get married, move to New York and adopt puppies. It was fate, he was sure. 

He was in the middle of naming the fifth puppy when Derek knocked on the door and demanded he go to sleep.

A couple of days later, and the second time Derek babysat, things went just about the same. Stiles made himself dinner, attempted to salvage some kind of small talk with the broody man, and failed miserably. He sat and watched TV with him, but it seemed Derek was the type to enjoy lulling documentaries about life in 1542 in California. Stiles enjoyed documentaries, but only about interesting things, like processed meats. Processed meats were interesting. Some Spanish dude claiming California was not, and anyway, he already knew about all this. 

In an attempt to make things more pleasant Stiles pretended to nod off and slowly moved his head towards Derek's shoulder, only to have it stopped mid-descent by a finger to his forehead. "You should go to sleep." 

Stiles scoffed, said "fine", and made his way to his room. This was boring anyways.

Tomorrow he would begin his research into the wonderful world of Derek. He needed to make serious progress with this, already. He was not very good with patience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information is found. Slight progress is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, long day at work. Sorry for the somewhat short chapters. I will work on making sure they're a bit longer. I need to practice more! Every chapter gets just a teeeensy bit longer. Eventually my chapters will be awesome and long and full of happy details.  
> Again, thanks for all the comments and stuff :) It is much appreciated. Pls bear with me!

A week of reconnaissance proved fruitless in providing Stiles with any form of information he could use to successfully become best of bros with Derek. After a week of skillful stalking the only things he learned were: Every morning, weekends excluded, Derek went for a jog around the neighborhood. Derek also apparently had close to no social life, as the whole week Stiles watched him he rarely left the house except to go to work. The next piece information he found seemed possibly useful. Derek worked part time at the veterinarian’s office; with Scott. His best friend had been holding out on him.

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me you were working with my neighbor? “ Stiles brought up the next time he and Scott were sitting for lunch.

Scott took a break from trading goofy smiles with his girlfriend to address Stiles, “What? Derek? I don’t know man I guess it just slipped my mind. I don’t even know why you’re so infatuated with him. Dude is super lame. He’s constantly grumpy looking and rarely talks.”

“He was built by the gods Scott. He’s perfection.” Stiles stared off with sparkly eyes. “I’m sure under his mean, prickly surface there’s a gooey cute center waiting for some sweet Stiles’ loving. “ He purposely ignored Scott’s scoff and continued, “AAANYWAY, what’s he like besides broody? What does he like?Tell meeee.”

“Uhh, I don’t know. We don’t exactly exchange much information that isn’t work related. I guess he has a thing with dogs? He wants to become a wolf trainer or something.” Scott waved his hand noncommittally. "Why are you even obsessing over this guy that much? I thought you were destined for Lydia?" Stiles squinted his eyes at Scott.

"Yea, things kind of changed..." Stiles wouldn't mention the kiss that her and Scott shared while his new girlfriend was around. Scott got the message though, and nodded sheepishly. Stiles continued, "Anyway, we're too alike. I think we'd make great friends and partners in crime but Derek is so different. We'd balance each other out nicely." he finished off dreamily. Scott burst out laughing and continued eating his sandwich. 

Stiles pulled a face and turned away. He continued to contemplate for the rest of lunch, reviewing all the information he had managed to receive so far on his mysterious neighbor.

 

Stiles' father was set to work the next Friday, meaning Derek was bound to be babysitting. Stiles chose to stay in which was becoming a habit as of late. He didn't think too hard on the fact that since his change of babysitters there had been a big lull in his nightly escapades.

After he had dinner, spent some time with his computer and conquered a large chunk of his homework Stiles walked downstairs to see Derek flipping through channels. Stiles held up the DVD he had borrowed from the library. “So, I have this essay due on Monday and I have to watch this documentary for it. Do you mind?“ He gestured towards the DVD player.

Derek looked up from the TV, “I suppose not. What is the essay on?” Stiles inserted the DVD and went to sit down next to Derek on the couch. 

“We have to write about the pros and cons of re-introducing the Mexican wolf to Southwest America. Practicing writing a persuasive essay and stuff” he shrugged in an attempt to act nonchalant.

Derek minutely perked up at the mention of the essay topic. Had Stiles not been focusing like a hawk he is sure he would not have noticed a thing.“Really? Sounds interesting...” Derek shifted slightly on his side of the couch and got comfortable facing the TV. Stiles did a mental victory dance, nodded and turned to the TV.

As soon as the DVD began Derek was quickly enraptured. Stiles tried to focus but couldn’t help but steal looks at the man every so often throughout the documentary. Eventually he couldn't even figure out what the documentary was supposed to be on. For once Derek's face was relaxed and he looked... un-grumpy; not like he was annoyed with the world. His bright grey eyes focused on the screen with a pleasant intensity. His lips had a slight upturn at the corners. Stiles was pleased with the turn of events.

He was not sure when he dosed off exactly. One moment there was a family of wolves hunting off some elk and then he blinked open his eyes to a darkened room. His eyes focused on his alarm clock which read 3:42AM in bold red numbers. Stiles jolted up in his bed and looked around slightly confused. 

He slowly and silently crawled out of his bed, opened his door, and tiptoed downstairs. The sight that greeted him was adorable. Derek was asleep on the living room couch's pull-out bed. He lied curled, clinging to a pillow he was practically spooning. Stiles strode lightly near him and crouched near Derek's face. He felt his heart flutter.

Reaching out a hand, Stiles lightly caressed the side of Derek's face. He made an attempt to memorize the feel of his rough stubble grazing the tips of his fingers. He bent closer to Derek, his eyes fluttering closed and felt their lips brush gently together. Derek groaned in his sleep and shifted a bit causing him to let out a light squeak and rush back to his room to sleep. 

During his jog up the stairs Stiles failed to see Derek's eyes opened widely, staring at his retreating form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' continues his mission to get more information on Derek and finally finds out something they have in common.

Stiles could not get the kiss out of his mind for much of the next 8 hours. Once he woke up, his fingers quickly brushed his own lips at the memory. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was a kiss rapist. His first kiss and it had not even been fully consensual.  He couldn't control himself with an adorably helpless Derek asleep in front of him though. He could not bring himself to feel guilty. Instead he thought back to the feel of surprisingly soft lips touching his. He grinned to himself and rolled out of bed.

He went about preparing for his Saturday. Today he would begin phase 2 of his investigation into the mind of Derek. There was not much of a way he could think to build a strong friendship off of the fact that the man liked wolves and running; unless he started running, which he refused to do unless he had something to run from or to. Running for fun was just unnatural. He brushed his teeth, had a small battle with his hair, and took his medicine. As he walked past his window to get to the computer he noticed Derek’s car gone, and saw his sister making her way to the mailbox in front of their house. He supposed it was better now than never, and ran down the stairs and into the outside world.

Laura had just turned away from her mailbox and started making her way back to her front door when Stiles skidded into his driveway. “Oh! Hey neighbor, fancy seeing you here!”

She raised an eyebrow (like brother, like sister.) and smirked slightly. “You mean, here… in front of our houses?”  

Stiles eyes widened slightly and his mind ran a mile a minute. He did not fully think this out, what exactly was he going to say? He had to be subtle… subtle! In the middle of his internal panic Laura started laughing, “I’m kidding, it’s okay. Hey, what’s up?” She smiled and tilted her head to the side. 

Relieved, Stiles let out a small laugh. “I’m going to be…baking… a pie! Trying out a new recipe, you know? I was wondering if you had any flour I could possibly borrow. I mean, not borrow but have. Ha ha! Borrow…”

Laura smiled to herself and nodded, “Sure we do. Here, come on in” She waved him over and walked through the front door. 

The moment he walked over the threshold Stiles could not keep his eyes still. All throughout the house were tidbits of Derek’s life. Shoes lined up near the door, wolf statues sprinkled about the table in the entry hallway. Pictures of family and friends littered the wall. Stiles stood in front of one picture at the end of the hall and internally swooned. In it was a younger version of Derek, decked out in lacrosse gear and smiling at the camera. He quickly looked around and when it was confirmed the coast was clear snapped a picture of the portrait with his cellphone. 

He turned around and the first thing his eyes landed on in the living room was a PS3 surrounded by games. Laura walked in from the kitchen with a container full of flour. Stiles pointed at the game console, “do you play?” She laughed and shook her head. Nope that’s my brother’s. He such a dork.” She rolled her eyes and continued. “He pretty much lives, eats and breaths Call of Duty. I've had a go at it but I can’t stand that stuff. I mean, I don’t even understand why everyone is shooting at each other. Can’t we all just be friends?” Stiles joined her in her laughter and said his thanks as he waved and left. 

As soon as her front door closed Laura sent an amused text to her younger brother, “So, your little lover boy just dropped by… ;)”  
   
 

Derek liked video games. Derek was a dork and liked video games and was obsessed with Call of Duty. Stiles mouth split into a wide grin and he practically skipped into his house, immediately hugging his father when he saw him and running back to the confines of his bedroom. This he could work with. He took out his phone and stared at the snapshot again immediately bursting out in gleeful giggles. His mission was most definitely a success. 

It was Sunday when Derek watched over Stiles again. They had just finished dinner when Stiles rushed off somewhere. Several moments later he was hooking up his PS3 in the living room. Derek walked in and sat on the couch to curiously watch Stiles. He was not catching glimpses of Stiles’ rear as he bent over and fiddled with wires hooked to the TV. Stiles turned towards Derek and held controllers high in the air, “Me, you, Call of Duty II.” He beamed and wiggled the controllers. 

An eyebrow quirked up on Derek’s face and he smirked back at Stiles, “Are you sure you want to try? I won’t go easy on you.” 

Stiles guffawed and threw the controller, “You’re on!”

A couple of hours later, and quite a few losses Stiles turned to a smug looking Derek with a shocked look on his face. His babysitter had just kicked his butt at his favorite game. He was in love. This was definitely love.

Playing video games together became a part of their typical routine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun stuff happens, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for missing the schedule yesterday D: I've been getting ready for a trip to NY (I leave tomorrow, yaaay) To make up for it I added a bit of happiness to the chapter (though it is a shorter chapter... the next should be longer, in theory) and next should have eeeeven more! >:D
> 
> I apologize if the chapters aren't updated as regularly while i'm on vacation for the next week. I will be bringing my laptop with me, but I'm also going to be paranoid about family snooping and seeing me write gay smut >> we'll see.

The air hung heavy and hot in the air, thick enough to slice with a knife. Stiles was panting when he slowly awoke. He found the air harder to take in and almost unbearably humid. His eyes gradually fluttered open to try to focus on his surroundings. He was in his bedroom if the dark rectangular shadows on the wall, denoting his posters, was anything to go by. The bedroom was almost pitch black had it not been for the soft glow of the moon emanating through his open window. As he came to full consciousness he could notice a slight warmth beginning to heat up at the base of his dick accented by sharp tendrils of pleasure shooting up his spine. He hissed in pleasure at the feeling and glanced down to find the cause.

Stiles' heart leapt into his throat when he looked down to have his eyes meet grey ones staring directly into his soul, glowing with a mischievous hint to them. His eyes trail lower to Derek's mouth which was latched lovingly on his balls, lightly sucking one in and rubbing his tongue in circles around it. Stiles' head is thrown back and he lets out a feverish groan. 

He has no time to process what is going on or how he got to be in this heavenly position before his attention is completely drawn to the way Derek's tongue tantalizingly stroked up his inner thigh, leaving a warm trail of saliva which he cooled down with a slow exhale. He finished the movement with a playful graze of his teeth where Stiles' thigh meets his pelvis. The younger boy bit his lower lip in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back a high pitched whine. Derek grinned lewdly in response, "You want more, baby?" 

Stiles gasped and nodded his head quickly. "Y-yes, more, more, please!" 

Derek's low laugh filled the room before he dipped his head back between Stiles' thighs and flicked his balls teasingly with his tongue. He traces them again and brought his tongue to kneed at the base of his shaft before placing sloppy kisses up the underside and before Stiles knew it he was fully engulfed in the wet heat of Derek's perfect mouth. 

Stiles was pretty aware of the fact that he sounded like an actor in a cheesy porno but he could not bring himself to care when each bob of Derek's head on his dick intensified the tingling he felt all throughout his body. He grasped at the sheets and arched his back a bit more with each pulse of pleasure he felt growing. His hips thrust of their own accord, accidentally pushing at the back of Derek's throat, who took it with fervor. He felt overwhelmed, like everything was a little too much and he was about to explode with euphoria. He let out a long dirty moan and was about to warn Derek of his impending orgasm when -

He was hit in the back of the head with a book.

"Dude! What the fuck?! You were starting to hump my bed!" Scott screamed, with a thoroughly traumatized look on his face. "I just cleaned those too. Now I'm going to have to run them through the washer again and you KNOW how my washer is. It takes 80 times to run through to actually clean it and I don't want to deal with your cooties all over it." During Scott's rant Stiles had jolted up in bed and quickly wiped the sleep from his eyes.

It had been about a month since he and Derek started playing video games together religiously (they had even moved beyond PS3 with Stiles' introduction of World of Warcraft to Derek. Now they had set times to go on raids on nights where Derek did not even have to babysit. It was fantastic.) He was hanging out with Scott to make up for the lost time before he had fallen asleep mid-Allison rant. 

His birthday was next week and he would be 17. Seven-teen. Seh-vun-teeeen. A whole year older and only a year away from official adultdom. He was filled with excitement. Or, he would be if he was not having another birthday so that he could become the only 17-year-old virgin at his school. The only 17-year-old virgin that was also in love with his babysitter (and even had to have a babysitter) whom he had regular fantasies about. His life was made of so much fail, it was horrible. He covered his eyes and groaned, "I'm sorry, bro. I spent a bit too much time on World of Warcraft last night. I'm dying. But it is so worth it."

"Oh, I see you guys have moved up to MMORPG's, how romantic." Scott wiggled his eyebrows at Stiles and quickly ducked the tossed pillow, laughing loudly. 

"Can we not make fun of my courting practices and instead make plans for my upcoming birthday? I have an idea." 

"Oh no... an idea?" Scott eyed Stiles suspiciously.


End file.
